Sea Locked
by Tzadikim
Summary: Percy Jackson is listed under the NYC phone book as 'Wizard'. Insanity will be ensured, magic will be unleashed, and this is somehow completely normal in the Metropolitan area. A look at the PJO characters in the Dresden-verse. Fusion-Fic.


**AN: There needs to be more fusion fics out there, and I may write more about this concept. For now this will be short, sweet, and hopefully understandable if one has not read the other. But you should. I mean it. Read both. **

**Anyway, I see Percy being like the water-version of Harry. I see that Annabeth can take Karrin's role, and several more can be mashed up for other characters. **

**And please leave a review if you enjoyed reading it. That would mean a lot. **

**Disclaimer**: Me as Jim Butcher or Rick Riordan? Don't make me laugh because I am nothing like them, which means that I don't own anything.

**Title**: Sea Locked

**Word Count: **2K

**Summary**: Percy Jackson is listed under the NYC phone book as 'Wizard'. Insanity will be ensured. Magic will be unleashed. And this is somehow completely normal in the Metropolitan area. A look at the PJO characters in the Dresden-verse. Fusion-Fic.

* * *

Percy's day officially started when he manipulated a large thing of water over Monster-of-the-Week's head and dropped it. Okay. Technically it wasn't running water, but it was close enough that it could apply to the rules of magic. Whatever Glamor that the breathtaking, alluring woman had fallen and there was a textbook monster in its place. Curling hair erupted into flames, slender legs were replaced with one bronze-fashioned limb and a donkey leg, and there were fangs. Great, big, pointy fangs, too.

Great.

Just great. He was supposed to be here for a client, not to be monster food.

Furiously racking his brain to place a name to it (and seriously weirded out by the complete change in appearance), the monster took advantage of his distracted state and lunged at him. Percy yelped and held up his arm to hold off its claws from digging into his chest. The nails got caught into the sleeve, shredding the fabric and drawing long scratches of blood into his forearm.

Percy thwacked the monster away with his staff—a tall thing made from oak and fondly called Riptide. Sure, using magic would be a great idea in this situation, but he was already burned out from finding someone's wedding ring in the Hudson, tracking down some magical artifacts, and teaming up with an ectomancer to exorcise someone's house (who had to be paid back with fast food). Now he was inside an apartment that was a set up for him to die. Wonderful, he was going to have to stop falling for acts like that.

Magic was also going to be a pain for this, always needing preparation or practice to get it right. Most wizards could do amazing things with their powers, like striking lighting down on their enemies or ripping apart the earth with a few words. Then again, that needed time to gather that much energy, and when encountering a monster, there was never enough time.

Which was why Percy felt damn lucky that there was a fish-tank nearby. The bad part was that was all he had for resources besides a big stick.

Still not knowing what the monster was, Percy did his best with the insults and one-liners. Moving closer to the door so that he could make an escape, he held his staff out and tried to focus some depleted energy into it. There was a sluggish blue-green light coming from the carved runes, but it gave him some hope for survival. The monster was stepping closer, its face twisting into a smile. She looked hungry and happy, not a good combination for a monster being in the same room as him.

"Who sent you?" Percy asked, pointing the tip of his staff at the monster's face. He tried to remember who sent him here, but all he got was a blurry idea of what the client looked liked. The realization struck him and left him feeling cold about how easily he was tricked. This was not a good sign about his work ethic.

Or his life expectancy.

* * *

Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the wall of the waiting room for the hospital. Her blonde hair was tucked under her police cap and emphasized the sharpness of her face. Her gray eyes scanned over his rugged appearance, possibly taking note of all of the new injuries that he gained. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Percy kept the ice pack on the back of his head. The eggplant-sized bruise throbbed something horrible. He wasn't so fond at saying in hospitals because they never mixed well with magic. One bad spell or emotional moment could probably fry an important machine. But he had to stay due to being thrown down a flight of stairs. "Well," he drawled through the pain. He hoped that his somewhat-concussion wouldn't make him incomprehensible. "What part of a monster that wanted to drink my blood did you not get? Or was it the fact that it was a set up?"

Annabeth shook her head. She was used to his sarcasm after the several years of working together. "At least this building didn't go down this time."

"One time…" he muttered. "It happened one time and it wasn't even my fault."

She placed a hand at her hip and tilted her head to the side. "Need a hand with this case, Seaweed Brain? An extra pair of eyes can be useful before you get thrown out of a window next."

Annabeth Chase was known for being a formidable police officer, and being in one of the best in Special Investigations. It was the place where officers got stuck at, usually for disobeying orders to the wrong head or not having enough credibility to be fired straight away. Those were the guys who had to face the monsters and magic, and then tried to explain it in mundane terms for the reports. On top of that, she was deductive enough for the both of them and was a student of judo. She had proven herself many times that she was more than capable of handling the worst monsters out there.

Except that Percy had no clue what he was dealing with this time. And the last thing he wanted to happen was for someone to get hurt because of his ignorance. He had to learn that the hard way during a recent case.

"I'm fine," he insisted, trying to appear better by sitting up straighter in his seat. "Just a few bumps and scratches. See? Look at this face?" He smiled brilliantly at her. "No one else will be wanting to punch it."

"You do need my help," Annabeth said plainly. "Or should I ask you what funeral flowers you'll be preferring?"

* * *

Not everyone was lucky enough to know a seer.

Or maybe that made the seer unlucky that she knew him?

Either way, Percy was glad that he had an insight scoop of what was happening in the magical community. Rachel Elizabeth Dare always had an eye and an ear out for certain information. Her clairvoyant abilities and deep pockets only made it easier. She wasn't the only contact that Percy had: there was Nico di Angelo, an ectomancer whose arteries would be clogged one day because of his newfound love for fast food; Grover, a Wyldfae that was his best friend; Piper, a newly-inducted vampire from the White Court who was still gaining control of her abilities, and several other minor practitioners in the area.

Rachel had agreed to meet him at McAnally's, one of the few neutral grounds in the city. It guaranteed no spilled blood, no acts of calculated revenge, and safety from whatever was going on. Many of the bigger power players had to sign an accord to prove that they could be peaceful under such tense times (there was this thing about some vampires that he had started with a war, but things were much better now. Less deaths and more wins for his team). It was also one of the few places that Percy didn't looked strange with his staff (doubling as a temporary crutch), and speaking loudly about the magical world.

Percy waved at the bartender, a grumbling Mr. D (who probably hated him for his vibrant energy and youthful appearance), and took the booth seat across from Rachel. Her green eyes got wide at seeing his bruised face. "Let me guess," she said. "You couldn't say no but the monster insisted."

"My good looks are a curse," he said, shrugging. "Anything I should know before I track it down?"

"You couldn't kill it?" Rachel tossed some of her red hair behind her shoulder, scoffing. "The great wizard Percy Jackson can't even kill a monster. I thought you heroes were good at this sort of thing?"

"Do you got any idea who would want to order a hit on me?" he asked, the idiotic question left his mouth without thought. Of course there were several people that wanted hits on him. The first people that came to mind were like pissed off gods and his dad's wife (she took the whole bastard-child-thing personally).

Auburn eyebrows were raised high on her forehead. "Seriously?"

Then she started to spew green smoke and speak in echoes.

* * *

"A prophecy?" Nico sighed in defeat. "I just want a nice year for once."

"Then why are you even friends with me?" Percy attempted to joke. He helped himself inside the house, the threshold allowing him to pass. His staff echoed loudly when it struck the hard wood floor.

The ectomancer shut the door and rubbed his face with his hands. "Gods, I need a vacation away from you. Or just anything supernatural these days."

"Just one case," promised Percy. "I already got Annabeth helping me, so I won't need much of your help."

"Funny. You said the same thing several hours ago about the exorcism." Nico led him to the living room (or 'parlor' it was insisted), and sat down in a large armchair. With the lack of good lights in the room and cranky personality, Nico looked more like his old self rather than the younger body that he was stuck in. That was a long story that involved Nico actually being in his seventies, a Halloween night, and necromancer that enjoyed swapping bodies. Needless to say, it had left Nico in his late twenties, their relative Thalia saving them, and a magical artifact back in a safe place.

To commemorate his newfound youth, once his friend had stopped brooding about the change was when he started to get used to his new body. Eating fast food was the first on his list.

Percy took the seat across from him and rolled his staff from either hand. He barely knew anyone that had the same information about the Underworld like Nico did. He had spent a good part of his childhood wandering in and out of there. "Are there any monsters in the Underworld that would want to suck my blood?" He recalled parts of the prophecy that Rachel had made. "Anything that could have to do with revenge or keys?"

Nico rubbed his chin, thinking. "After Halloween, there's been a number of creatures with unfriendly feelings toward you."

"But this one had flaming hair, a bronze leg and a donkey leg," Percy pantomimed the next one with his index fingers up to his face, "and freaking big fangs."

Nico's face went pale and he spoke with a faint remainder of his Italian heritage. "_Cazzo_, that could mean only a handful of people." He looked at Percy with wide eyes. "Some gods, to be exact, but only one is associated with keys."

This was just getting better and better. "And who is this wonderful person?"

Nico leaned back in his chair and into the shadows, only creating a more dramatic look. "Melinoe. Congratulations, Percy Jackson, you have the Greek Goddess of Ghosts after you now."


End file.
